


Where To Belong

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Mind Games, Mindbreak, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto is captured by Ardyn, and after copious amounts of torture, he is invited by him to try and escape for his freedom.





	Where To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a whump starter on tumblr, and an anon pointed out that it was pretty much what happens in Ep Prompto. I replied to the [message](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/185850762990/honestly-that-whump-prompt-you-reblogged-is), and wrote a bunch of tags that another anon commented on, saying that they'd totally love to read a fic like that. So here we are. This is not a very happy/nice fic - and it's one that doesn't have a 'happy' ending which I usually tend to write. You guys have been warned. Please enjoy!

* * *

Something wet splashes onto Prompto’s face, forcing him to cough and spit out whatever has just been thrown at him. He blinks a few times, and looks around his cell, every muscle in his body sore beyond belief. He’s lost count of how long he’s been here, and quite honestly - he has no conception of time at the moment. It could be day time, it could be night time. There are no windows where he’s being held, which makes it even more confusing for him. 

More liquid is thrown at his face, and just like before, he has a coughing fit and spits out whatever it is that drips down his face. It feels like water, but at this point, he wouldn’t put it past his captor to use a difference substance - something more vile, and something he has no desire of tasting on his tongue. At least it doesn’t feel like a viscous fluid, which helps ease his mind a tiny bit. 

“Time to wake up~.” He groans, and blinks a few times, his vision becoming more pronounced as he struggles to look at the man two feet in front of him. “My dear boy - you fell asleep.” 

“S-So?” He doesn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. After countless hours of torture by the man standing in front of him, it’s a real struggle to talk properly. “You left.” 

“I did~.” Ardyn holds up a container that looks strangely like an elixir. “How about we play a little game today?” 

“No.” Prompto refuses, not interested in any sort of game that Ardyn wishes to play. He’s never offered such a thing before, and he knows that if he’s offering it now, it can’t be something good. “Just do what you’ve been doing. Please.” He lifts his head, his arms strung up above his head, his feet tied to the floor. 

His captor approaches him, and kneels down. “Oh? Are you requesting that I torture you? But surely a game would be a nice reprieve, wouldn’t it?” The shackles around his ankles are taken off, and a pair of hands begins to massage his calf muscles. “I’ve been too hard on you.” 

“What’s your game?” He knows trying to pull himself away from Ardyn’s touch will only result in something bad happening to him, so he stays still as those awful hands work a few knots out of his muscles. “Since I guess you’re not giving me a choice on whether I can play or not.” 

“That’s right - you _don’t_ have a choice.” Ardyn stands up, and undoes the restraints on his wrists. “You’ll love this game. Do you know why?” 

The curative is handed to him, and he shatters it in his hand, the healing property taking away all of the aches and pains he’s been made to suffer through. It should be a warning to him, but at this point, to have that little relief is like some fucked up blessing from the Astrals. “No.” With the sparks of healing magic working its way through his body, he has no wish to play this game that Ardyn is forcing him into. 

“Suit yourself~. And here I was going to tell you if you win, you’re free to go and find your friends.” 

Prompto knows that the statement is a lie - there is no way that he’s going to get to win his freedom. It’s not something that this mad man is capable of - not after all the bullshit he’s already been through because of him. First the train, then the MT factory up in the mountains, and now - now he has no idea where they are, but he’s willing to be it’s somewhere deep inside of Niflheim. If he gets out, how is he going to find them? Do they even want him back around? They haven’t found him yet - maybe they don’t care as much as he’d hoped they did when the incident on the train had happened. 

“I’m waiting. Would you like to play this game, or not?” Ardyn holds up one of his pistols. “You may have this back, but no shooting me.” He shakes his head, tsking softly. “No matter how that trigger finger of yours itches to shoot, it won’t do you any good.” 

He begins to reach for it, then stops. “I have your word?” He looks out of his cell, and wonders how in the hell he’s going to win, but he has to try. The dangling carrot of freedom is too good to pass up. “If I win, you’ll let me go back to my friends?” 

“But of course~.” The smile on Ardyn’s face brings a sense of dread over him, but he tries to push it away. “Should you win, you will get to go and find your friends.” 

“Fine.” Taking the gun from Ardyn, he puts it away. “What’s the game?” 

“You have a half hour to find your way out.” Ardyn steps out of his cell, and gestures with his hand. “Be warned - we’re not alone here~.” 

_Of course we’re not_. “You mean what you said? If I can find a way out in a half hour, that’s it?”

“That’s it.” 

He doesn’t bother saying anything else to his captor, determined to get out of this hell hole. There is no way he’s going back into that cell, nor is he going to let that man torture him more. The curative has done a good job of healing him, but there are still those lingering aches that he’s afraid are going to take a very long time to heal. _Get it together. You can get out of here - get out and go find Noctis, Gladio and Iggy_. The long, narrow corridor leads to another hallway, looking exactly like the one he’d just left. 

A noise behind him has him drawing his gun as he spins around, coming face to face with a pack of Goblins. Not at all equipped with something that can be used as a close range attack weapon, he uses his hands and fists, then darts back far enough to aim his gun at the daemons, and blasts them into nonexistence. It’s a minor victory, and expects Ardyn to throw more obstacles in his way, than let him get out of here without having to fight anything. 

Finding a computer station, he uses his barcode to see if there’s a map, or something that will help guide him on how to get out of this place. He finds a schematic of the building, and feels his heart stop when he sees that damn Crystal they’ve been trying to get in the center of the facility. _Fuck_. On one hand, he knows that his friends will be coming here because that piece of Lucian history is what they need to get back home. If he holes up somewhere, he’s bound to run into them. But he doesn’t know how long it’ll take for them to show up - the snow in Niflheim is no joke. 

Prompto memorizes the map, then shuts the computer off and heads down a corridor that takes him to a set of stairs leading down. A small voice in his brain tries to convince him to hole up and stay here, but the need to get as far away as possible from Ardyn makes him push to find the exit. _If I can get outside, I’m free. I can do this_. He slaps his face with both hands, then takes off running, going down another few corridors to get to another set of stairs that lead down. 

It doesn’t feel like it’s been a half hour by the time he sees the door that will lead him to his freedom. Too scared to check his watch, he starts to walk forward, inching closer and closer to his freedom. He hadn’t looked at it when this new ‘game’ began, so he can only hope that he’s within the parameters that Ardyn had set for him to be successful. The urge to run becomes strong, and so he starts to jog towards the door that is close, but feel so very far away. 

The door opens, and a person walks through it, the light from behind them shielding their appearance from Prompto. But the outline of the body is something he’s become so familiar with over the last few months, that it makes him stop hard. The door closes, and he can see the person clearly, and almost bursts into tears from total relief. 

“G-Gladio?” His voice trembles, as he starts to walk towards the man who’s shared many a night with. “Is it really you?” 

“Prompto.” Another wave of tears leaks from his eyes as he hears Gladio’s voice. _It’s him_. He charges forward, running into the man’s embrace, openly sobbing against his chest. “Shh...It’s okay, Prompto. You’re okay. Everything is okay.” 

He sobs for a few more minutes, his shoulders shaking as he tries to tell himself that this is real. This isn’t some trick of his imagination. Clinging tighter to Gladio reassures him that this is tangible - he’s really here. “Where are the others?? Is everyone okay? How’s Ignis? What about Noctis?” 

“Everyone is fine.” Gladio’s booming laugh brings a big smile to his face. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s been able to smile like this. “How’re you? Are you hurt? You’re a mess.” 

Now it’s his turn to laugh, as he shakes his head. “I’m fine. I mean, as fine as I can be. I’ve been through a _lot_ , Gladio. I met my dad - I _killed_ my dad, and then that asshole captured me and brought me here.” He tries to look around Gladio’s body, wanting to see the door again. “It’s been a rough time.” 

“No kidding.” A thick, muscular arm is thrown over his shoulder. He leans against Gladio, happy to be so close to him again. “The others are on their way here. They sent me ahead, to scope out the place, and to see if you might be here.” 

They slowly turn around, and begin to head back in the direction that Prompto had just come from. “Y-Yeah?” He tries not to sound too panicked, as he knows it irritates Gladio when he gets upset over things that don’t necessarily have any reason to be upset over. “Hey, big guy - the door’s behind us.” He laughs a little, trying to take the edge off. 

“I think it’s probably better if we stay here, and wait for them. They’re right behind me, so we shouldn’t be here for too long.” 

Prompto knows it’s a good idea, but damn, does he want to go outside and see something other than these barrel walls. “You sure they won’t be too long?” He tries to turn around, but the heavy hand on his shoulder prevents him from looking back. 

“They’ll be here in no time, don’t you worry~.” A flight of stairs comes up in front of them. “Come on, I’m sure there’s a place we can go and relax in up these stairs, yeah?” 

Something doesn’t feel right about this. Gladio insisting that they stay, when in his mind he _thinks_ that Gladio wouldn’t be like this, but he can’t tell anymore. After him blowing up at Noctis, Gladio had felt like he had been closing himself off to all of them. So who is to say that this isn’t the same case, and he’s worrying for nothing? He resigns himself to agreeing with Gladio - it makes sense to stay here and wait for their friends. 

“Yeah, there’s a barracks just a few doors down.” Prompto nods his head, and points down the corridor. “We can go and rest in there.” 

“Great. Lead the way?” 

He opens the door to the barracks, the room a lot more lively than the cell he’d been cooped up in. “This okay?” 

“Perfect.” Gladio grins, and nods his head. “I’m going to go hit the head. You’ll be okay for a few minutes alone, right?” 

Prompto sits down on the edge of one of the bunk beds. “I’ll be fine. Go.” He nods, his knee bouncing a little with pent up nervous energy. “Go on, big guy.” He shoos him away, as he sees Gladio nod, and then leaves him alone in the barracks. 

Laying down on his back, he stares up at the bunk above his head, and tries not to get too excited about his upcoming reunion with Noctis and Ignis. It’ll be so good to have all four of them back together. Now that he’s laying down on a bed, the rush of adrenaline from being with Gladio is beginning to fade. 

He hears the door open, but doesn’t bother to sit up. “You stay dry, big guy?” He calls out, chuckling a little to himself. “I’m sure the toilets aren’t what you’re used to. Lucians sure do seem to have a better plumbing system than the Nifls.” 

“It’s a pity that you’re not a Lucian~.” Prompto sits up fast, his head almost hitting the top bunk. “Surprised to see me~?” Ardyn leans against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest, a gleeful smirk on his lips. “You were _so close_ to leaving too…” 

“Where’s Gladio??” He jumps up, his gun appearing in his hand. “What did you do to him?!” 

“Me~?” Ardyn shakes his head. “I did nothing to him. One minute he was in the bathroom, and then the next, he was walking back out that door - no doubt to meet up with your so called friends.” 

His eyes begin to hurt, as tears from anger start to well up inside of them. “You’re lying. He wouldn’t leave me like that!” 

“Are you so sure about that?” He wipes his eyes with the back of his fist, Prompto refusing to look at the Chancellor anymore. “Oh, and time’s up~. You lost.” 

The terror he feels at that statement makes him grow pale. “No…” Prompto shakes his head, as he looks out the door. “No, I didn’t fail! I still have time!” 

“You do not.” Ardyn grabs the gun out of his hand. “Now, do we have to do this the hard way, or will you go willingly back to your cage?” 

“Just because you took my gun doesn’t mean I can’t fight!” 

“Very well. The hard way.” 

He’s about to ask what that means, when something hard hits him, and he passes out. 

***

A jolt of electricity brings him back to consciousness, Prompto screaming in abject terror as pain rips through his body. “S-Stop!!” He begs, his body weak from whatever Ardyn has done to him while he’s been passed out. “Please, stop!!” 

“Did you really think that you were going to be able to escape?” Ardyn asks, as he points to a monitor in the room. “Look. There he goes.” Ardyn replays an image of Gladio walking through the facility, and heads out the door that Prompto had been trying to leave out of. “Such a shame~. And you thought he was your friend.” 

Prompto hangs his head, tears falling from his eyes. “I have no friends.” He whispers, shaking his head. “They won’t want to be my friend. Not when I am what I am.” 

“And what’s that?” Another shock to his body causes every muscle to seize with tension. “What are you, Prompto~?” 

He sobs softly, the restraints on both his wrists and ankles somehow comforting in this awful situation. “Someone from Niflheim.” 

“Not someone.” 

“A c-clone.” 

“That’s right~. A _clone_.” Ardyn claps his hands, the cheerfulness in his voice making him sick to his stomach. “They’ll never trust you again.” 

Keeping his mouth shut, he tries to block out the words that Ardyn is saying, but deep down he knows that his captor is saying the truth. There is no way that they will ever look at him the same way again, once the truth comes out. He doesn’t belong in their world - he never has, never will. And that reality hurts more than the game he’d been forced to go through with Ardyn. 

“Please, leave.” He whispers, knowing it will do no good to request that. He braces himself for another shock of electricity, knowing that Ardyn hates when he talks back to him. 

A soft hand touches his face, the gentle touch shocking him to his core, more so than the electric shocks that he’s been forced to take. “My dear boy, are you finally beginning to learn that your place is here with me?” Amber eyes - deeper in color than those of the man who just stranded him here - stare down into his eyes. 

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, but then finds himself moving towards the touch of his hand. It had been so long since someone had touched him in that careful of a manner, that he blanks out on how this man has been torturing him for days, weeks, maybe even months. 

The thumb on his cheek begins to stroke it with soft, gentle touches. “You will learn. You will see that your place is here with me. Soon, you will understand~.” 

“I’ll never trust you.” He whispers, as the touch of Ardyn’s hand starts to slip down towards his jaw. He steels himself for the touch to become painful, but becomes slightly surprised when it continues to stay soft, the tip of Ardyn’s index finger now tracing the lines of his lips. “You’ll have to torture me to death before that ever happens.” 

“I haven’t ruled it out yet~.” Ardyn smirks, as he takes his hand away from his face. 

His mind goes blank as the torture resumes, every single hit that he takes pushing him closer to passing out again. But Ardyn won’t let him - he keeps fixing him by giving him an elixir each time he’s close to that point. On and on the torture continues, until Ardyn finally grows bored of him, and leaves him alone. 

He tugs on the restraints, the tears beginning to roll again now that he’s alone. He cries himself to sleep, the memory of Gladio’s arm on his body the only shred of comfort he has at the moment. 

***

A few days go by, or maybe it’s more like a week. Prompto doesn’t know anymore. The only thing he knows is he’s mentally, and physically exhausted. He wants to go _home_. His cell door opens, and Ardyn approaches him, a smile on his face. That smile instantly makes him nervous, as he tries to shy away from the hand that starts to come close to his body. 

“We’re going to play our game again.” Ardyn undoes the shackles at his feet, then undoes the shackles around his wrists. “Do you remember the rules of our game~?” 

Prompto nods his head slow, the latest use of an elixir on his body still trying to play catch up on actually healing him. “Yes. H-How much time do I have this time? Thirty minutes still?” 

“No, I’m afraid not, because you already know your way to the exit.” He looks over at his captor, who has thrown the door to his cell wide open. “Today, if you can leave the building in fifteen minutes, then you will be allowed to go.” 

Fatigue still has a firm hold on his body, but the idea of possible freedom is something that helps to make him more alert. “My gun?” 

“Right here.” Ardyn produces it, and hands it over to him. “Do you think you’ll be able to do it this time~?” 

He doesn’t bother answering him. As soon as the gun is in his hand, he pushes his way past him, and starts the trek down to the first floor. More daemons come up in his path, but he’s ready for them. He attacks them point-blank with his gun, firing off rounds in close range, not caring if he misses. Using the butt of the gun to do some damage also works, and helps push him along. 

Daemons aren’t the only creatures he encounters on his trek to the first floor. No, there are squads of MTs waiting for him at every turn. He makes quick work of them all, and then miraculously he sees the door to the exit. This time he doesn’t take his time - he charges towards the door like a coeurl jumping on its prey. His hands touch the door, and without any resistance, he pushes it open, and finds himself outside the facility. 

Taking deep breaths, he smells stale air, the stench of death prevalent. If the Crystal is at this facility, then he must be in Gralea. He starts to walk forward, happy to be out of that damn prison when someone shouting his name causes him to stop. 

“Prompto!” The door is closing as his name is being shouted at him. _No. It can’t be_. Before it shuts, he grabs onto the edge of the door, and keeps it open, wanting to hear that voice call him again. “Prompto! Wait!!” 

The relief he’d felt when he’d seen Gladio can’t compare to what he feels right now by the sound of that voice calling to him. He steps back into the facility willingly, and prepares himself as he sees the familiar streak of blue. His best friend is using his abilities to get to him faster, and he can’t wait to be attacked by him. The force at which Noctis’ body hits him sends him crashing against the wall, his arms wrapping tight around him. 

“You’re here.” He cries, hugging Noctis tight. “You’re really here now??” 

“Gladio told us you were here.” Noctis holds him back equally as tight, as Prompto continues to sob against his shoulder. “I’m here to rescue you.” 

More tears leak from his eyes, as the words ring in his ears. _He’s finally here_. It doesn’t feel real, but as Noctis keeps holding him, he knows that it’s the truth. Noctis is finally here to save him. “The Crystal!” He pulls away, and looks up at his best friend. “It’s here! I know where it is!!” 

“We’ll worry about that later.” Noctis shakes his head, and touches his face. “You’re hurt.” 

He winces, and tries to turn his head away from him. “Ardyn.” He whispers, shaking his head. “He’s here too.” 

“We’ll take care of him.” They step away from the wall together. “Come on - let’s go find somewhere that I can heal you. I’ve got plenty of curatives in the Armiger right now.” 

As they walk back further into the facility, Prompto looks up at him, a smile on his face. “Oh, yeah? How’s Iggy doing? Is he better? Where is he? With Gladio?” 

“Yes.” Noctis nods his head, as they walk up a flight of stairs, then head down another hallway. “They’re staying together until I give them the all clear signal~. I want to get you healed up first, and then we’ll get you, and the Crystal, out of here.” 

Prompto doesn’t notice the slight change to Noctis’ voice as he’s talking, his elation at being found taking over parts of his brain that don’t seem to be working properly at the moment. They come to a stop in front of a door, and Noctis pushes it open, revealing a modest bedroom - not like the barracks he holed up in with Gladio when he’d come here. 

“You said you have some curatives?” He walks over to the bed, and takes a seat. Exhaustion is slowly beginning to win out over him, the adrenaline slipping away again. “I could really use an elixir, or a high potion.” 

An elixir appears in Noctis’ hand, and it’s given to him. “Here. Use it. Let’s get a little bit of rest before we head back out.” 

“Yeah.” As he cracks the vial in his hand, that rush of magic healing his body makes him slightly woozy. “Sleep would be good.” He looks up at Noctis, his vision becoming a little blurry. “I’m so glad you’re here, Noct.” His head hits the pillow, as he starts to becomes drowsier by the second. 

“Sweet dreams, Prompto~.” The smirk on Noctis face is the last thing he sees before he passes out. He can’t recall ever seeing his friend smirk like that, but the exhaustion prevents him from questioning it verbally, and instead he falls fast asleep. 

***

Prompto wakes up some time later, still laying in the nice bed. He rubs his eyes, and starts to sit up slow. “Noct?” He yawns, stretching his arms above his head. 

“I’m afraid that your friend has left.” He drops his arms, and scoots back at the sound of _that_ voice. “He took his Crystal, and ran away~.” 

“You’re lying.” Prompto whispers, suddenly overcome with emotion. “He wouldn’t do that.” 

“Oh?” Ardyn pulls a chair out, and sits down on it. “Are you sure about that? Because it doesn’t sound like you’re very sure.” 

Angry tears begin to fall, streaking down his cheeks as he continues to glare at his captor. “I lost again, didn’t I.” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he hugs them tight. “I don’t want to go back.” He tries to curl up into himself. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want.” He sniffles, feeling utterly defeated. “I don’t want to hurt anymore.” The knowledge that Noctis left without collecting him is enough pain to last him a lifetime. 

“Whatever I want~?” A hand is extended towards him. “Come with me. I’m sure you would prefer something more comfortable than this room.” 

His hand reaches out, but then stops. He pulls his gun out, and hands it to Ardyn. “I’m trusting you.” 

“My dear boy, do you really think that’s wise?” Ardyn reaches for it. “I didn’t ask for this, you know.” 

“I know.” The weight of the gun disappears from his hand, as Ardyn takes it from him. “But since I’ve got no one else, what’s the point in trying to fight with you?” 

The smile that appears on his captor’s face makes him feel sick to his stomach. But the warmth of his hand on his counters that in a way he didn’t think would be possible. “I’m glad you’re coming to understand how this cruel world works.” Prompto is pulled up off the bed, but doesn’t let go of his hand. He physically can’t - something is stopping him from doing so. He feels their fingers lock together, as his palm comes to rest against Ardyn’s - that small touch giving him something he hadn’t realized he needed as badly as he does. 

Acceptance. 

“You swear we’re not going back to that awful cell?” He asks, as he’s led out of the room, the weight of Ardyn’s fingers against the back of his hand strangely pleasant. 

“You have my word that we will not be going back to that cell.” Ardyn nods his head, and leads them towards an elevator. “If you wouldn’t mind~?” 

Lifting his right hand, he uses the barcode on his wrist to open the elevator. “Why did you make me do that?” He asks, as they start to ride the elevator up. “You have a way to access it on your own, don’t you?” 

“I do~.” The weight of his hand on his has yet to go away. “But since it seems you’re learning your place here, might as well begin to use that more.” Ardyn smiles, and this time, he doesn’t feel sickened by it. “You never know what you may discover behind some of these closed doors~.’

Prompto nods his head slow as the elevator comes to a stop. “Does this mean I won’t be locked up anymore? Am I allowed to roam this place without the constant fear of being attacked?” 

“I believe that it does.” Ardyn nods his head, as they make their way down a hallway that looks different than the rest he’s seen in this building. It almost reminds him of what the Leville looked like in Lestallum. “There is no sense in keeping you chained up, in any sort of manner.” 

“Thank you.” They come to a stop in front of an opened door, where a bedroom that looks like something you would find in a home is presented to him. “I-Is this going to be where I stay?” 

“If you like it?” The hand that’s holding onto his is pulled away, Prompto feeling that sickness return without the comforting weight. He reaches for it, and hears Ardyn chuckle softly as their fingers return to being locked together. “Look, there.” His eyes go to the bed, and he sees a stuffed chocobo - like one of the ones that Noctis had won for him during the Assassin’s Festival. “Don’t you like chocobos?” 

He smiles, and nods his head. “I do.” This time he drops Ardyn’s hand, as he walks over to the bed. Picking up the plush, he hugs it to his chest. “Thank you.” Prompto whispers, as he keeps the plush against his chest. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“On the contrary~.” Ardyn leans against the door. “Why don’t you rest for a bit, and then come and join me for some dinner? The dining area is four doors down from this room, on the opposite side of the hallway.” 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Prompto sinks down onto the soft mattress. “Would that be okay?” 

“Of course. Dinner will be ready in two hours.” He watches him start to close the door, but then shakes his head. “You would prefer it to be open?” The surprise he hears in Ardyn’s voice makes him genuinely smile. 

“Yes, please. No need to keep it closed, if I’m not being locked up.” 

“An excellent point.” Ardyn bows his head. “I look forward to dining with you soon.” 

He sees there’s an adjacent bathroom in his new bedroom - a far cry from what he’d been forced to use in his cell. He hugs the plush chocobo to his chest, and starts to cry softly. “I guess this is our new life now, Mr. Feathers.” He hugs him tight, wishing that Noctis hadn’t gone off without him. But of _course_ he would, because he brings nothing to their team dynamic. He’s just some loser that wound up in Insomnia, which he should have stayed in Niflheim. 

***

The smell of cooked food draws him out of his room, his stomach rumbling in anticipation of what Ardyn will be serving him. Since he’d been captured, all he was given to eat was gruel, so it had to be something better than that. He counts the doors, and then sees the door on the opposite side of the hallway opened. He walks in, and stops as he sees an assortment of food at his disposal. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wished to eat, so I arranged for a whole bunch of different food for us to enjoy.” Ardyn stands behind a chair that’s pulled out for him. “Please, won’t you join me?” 

His fight or flight response ebbs away as he walks over to him. “Thank you. It smells amazing.” He sits down, and waits for Ardyn to push him in before picking up his napkin. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“As a sign that I mean what I say, I’m afraid it is a necessary gesture. But don’t worry if we can’t finish it - the food can be saved for another day.” Ardyn sits opposite him, and smiles. “Would you care for some wine? Water?” 

Prompto looks at both carafes. “Water. It’s not poisoned, right?” 

“No, it’s not~.” Ardyn pours some water into a glass for him. “How long will it take you to trust me, Prompto?” 

“I will never trust you.” He grabs a dinner roll, and bites into it. The taste of fresh bread makes his mouth water, and he devours the entire roll with three bites. 

A soft laugh makes the hair on his arms stand up. “I’m sure that one day, perhaps even soon - you’ll learn to trust me.” 

“Doubtful.” He grabs another roll, then begins to heap food onto his plate. “Do we really have to talk?” 

“We do not.” Ardyn shakes his head. 

Happy to have food on his plate, Prompto begins to eat, and ignores the man sitting across from him. Just because he’s accepted staying here doesn’t mean he’s going to be nice to the man that took great joy in torturing him. After eating two plates full of food, he sits back in his chair with a satisfied grunt. “Are all my meals going to be like this?” 

“No, tomorrow’s will be less….ostentatious~.” 

“Good.” He puts his napkin on the table. “I can go back to my room now, right?” 

“You may.” A glass of wine is picked up, and he watches as the red liquid begins to slip past Ardyn’s parted lips. “I hope you will have a relaxing rest of your evening, Prompto.” 

He doesn’t say anything in return as he walks out of the dining room. Once back at his bedroom, he keeps the door open. He doesn’t trust Ardyn to not lock it if he closes it. The idea of being able to come and go as he pleases is a good first step in an attempt to trust him. Picking up his chocobo, he brings it back to his chest as he lays down, and stares up at the ceiling. 

_Why did you leave me?_ He blinks away tears, but they begin to fall, and before he knows it, he’s sobbing softly with his plush resting underneath his chin. He didn’t think it would ever hurt this bad again, but after both Gladio and Noctis left him - it hurts to learn that he doesn’t matter. It hurts a _lot_. 

Belly full of food, he clutches tight to his stuffed chocobo, and falls asleep, hoping that sleep will take away his negative thoughts. 

***

After sharing meals together for over a week, Prompto discovers that he looks forward to mealtimes more than he used to. The conversation with Ardyn is kept at a minimum, but just having someone nearby is nice. Deciding it might be best to lower his defenses more, he makes a suggestion at their next dinner together. 

“Will you take me on a tour of this facility?” He asks, picking up his glass of wine. He’d started to drink it a couple of days ago, the taste of alcohol one that helps keep him a little bit more grounded. “Without having to play a game to do it?” 

“I would be delighted~.” Ardyn nods his head. “After we finish eating?”

“Yes, please.” 

Dinner ends, and Prompto finds himself reaching for Ardyn’s hand without being prompted to do so, and instantly feels better when his fingers lock with his. “The facility is quite large, and in need of some repair after the Crystal was taken away from here.” 

“They do like to hit first, and ask questions later.” Prompto remarks about his former friends, smiling when he hears Ardyn laugh. “It’s easier that way sometimes.” 

“I have no doubt.” He lifts his arm to call the elevator, and they step inside together. “Would you like to see the research lab?” 

If he’d been asked that question months ago, he would have said no. But now, now it doesn’t seem so awful. “Yes, please.’ He nods his head. “Are they still conducting experiments?” 

“Not so much anymore.” They ride the elevator down to the basement level. “Maybe we’ll return to it, seeing as we’ll have to strengthen our defenses again.” 

“Right.” Prompto keeps his hand locked with Ardyn’s, as they leave the elevator together. “The Lucians might come and try to attack.” He feels hollow, referring to his former home in such a way, but then he remembers that his supposed _friends_ chose to do this to him. He should help the Nifl’s any way that he can. 

“That’s correct.” Ardyn taps a few keys, then a door slides open. Prompto walks in first, but keeps his fingers locked with Ardyn’s as they walk into the lab. “Not very much to see here now, but give it time.” 

“Daemons?” He asks, as he takes stock of the laboratory. “More modified MT’s? More…” He swallows thickly. “Me?” 

Ardyn shakes his head, as he steps closer to him. There was a time when he would shrink away, but now - now he stays in place, and doesn’t cringe when he feels Ardyn’s hand touch his face. “There’s only one of you now.” 

“Is that really the truth?” He asks, as he turns his head into the touch. His eyelids flutter closed, as Ardyn’s thumb begins to stroke his cheek with a soft caress. “Or are you lying to me, so that I won’t become upset?” 

“A little bit of both?” The touch of warm air against his lips causes Prompto to inhale softly, but he keeps his eyes closed. He’s not sure he’s ready to admit to himself that whatever is about to happen, it’s something he wouldn’t mind. “Do forgive me, Prompto. I’ll stop lying to you soon~.” 

His eyebrows knit together, but he doesn’t pull his head away as he feels something soft touch his lips. “You won’t.” Prompto whispers, as he leans his head forward more. “You’ll keep lying to me.” 

“I won’t deny it.” He can physically feel Ardyn’s lips hovering close to his. “I think you’ll learn to know when I’m lying, and when I’m slightly exaggerating the truth.” 

This is a different kind of torture, but it’s torture all the same. Prompto whimpers softly, as he succumbs to his fate. “Please….kiss me, already….” 

He exhales a sigh of relief as Ardyn’s lips finally touch his own, their joined hands coming apart so that Prompto can raise his arms up to be around Ardyn’s neck. He finds the touch of his tongue more pleasant that he expects. As their wet muscles touch over and over, he thinks less about how this man taunted and tortured him, and more about how good it feels to be like this with him. He hasn’t kissed anyone since prior to the Covenant with the Hydraean - the last pair of lips to touch his had been Noctis’. 

That thought disappears quickly, as he feels himself being lifted up, now sitting on the edge of a table. His legs open, inviting Ardyn to be closer to his body with the gesture. It seems the Chancellor had been waiting for it, because as soon as his legs are apart, he steps into the space, and begins to kiss him with more passion. 

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this in here…” Prompto moans, as Ardyn’s lips begin to leave a trail of kisses down the side of his neck. 

The kisses stop, bringing him to hold his head forward. “Would you rather we do this in a more appropriate place? Say….your bedroom?” 

“Yes.” It comes out quick, no hesitancy in his voice. “Can we go now?” 

“We certainly can~.” The smirk on his lips doesn’t bring up any animosity inside of Prompto. It instead brings heat, his cheeks becoming flushed as he realizes what this means. 

His hand returns to Ardyn’s, the two of them leaving the laboratory together. In the elevator, he remains quiet, but sticks close to Ardyn’s side, and when they arrive back on his floor, he follows him out like a lost puppy who’s finally found his master. Time slows down as he enters the bedroom with him, and comes crawling to a stop as their lips return together, Prompto meeting his fate head on. 

Clothes are removed with cunning precision, and soon he’s treated to an incredible orgasm by Ardyn’s wily tongue that leaves him gasping and moaning for more. Ardyn’s amber eyes look up at him, Prompto forcing to keep his eyes open as the man starts to lick the tip of his cock, coaxing it back into a playful mood. 

“Would you care for some more, Prompto~? Perhaps you’d like to get to know my body in the same manner?” 

He groans, and nods his head, slipping down to lay on his stomach so that his own mouth comes into direct contact with Ardyn’s cock. It’s thicker than he’s used to, but that doesn’t scare him - what scares him is how much he likes being in this position with him. His lips wrap around the tip, and brings it slowly into his mouth, releasing a deep moan as he grows used to the feel of it against his tongue. 

“That’s a good boy…” Ardyn’s fingers comb through his hair, as he bobs his head a little more. “It’s much better this way, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Prompto nods his head slow, as his hormones begin to take a hold of his body, this insatiable lust for Ardyn coming out of nowhere. He accepts it for what it is - a means to an end. That’s all. Passing the time here in this facility could be a lot worse - in fact, it _has_ been a lot worse. But now, with this new prospect - those days are in the past. This torture is much more rewarding, and as he swallows more of Ardyn’s cock, he knows this is what’s best for him. 

Either he’s become better at sucking cock, or he somehow knows what to do for Ardyn, as he tastes his cum not long after starting. He’s pulled away from it with a low groan, and is pushed to lay on his back. “Do you wish for more, Prompto?” Ardyn’s lips touch his, Prompto glomming onto them with his own needy kiss. “We don’t have to rush this - we have all the time in the world~.” 

“I want it.” He nods his head, as he lifts one knee to open himself up for Ardyn. 

A deep moan leaves his throat, as Ardyn begins to tease his entrance with the tip of his cock. “I never said you didn’t want it.” Ardyn pours lube onto his cock, pushing some into his body. Another deep moan rumbles out of him, as his unprepped entrance begins to feel the Chancellor’s girth. “Who do you belong to, Prompto…?” 

“Y-You.” Prompto’s eyelids close, as the tip of his cock is pushed more into his body. This torture is both awful and euphoric - it hurts so bad, but at the same time it feels undeniably good. “I belong to you, Ardyn. I belong _here_ …” 

More of Ardyn’s cock is pushed into his body, and he releases a pitched moan, his arm gripping hard onto his leg as his inner walls try and accept the thickness penetrating him. “That’s right.” Ardyn murmurs low against his lips. “I won’t leave you behind…” 

“I know you won’t.” A deep moan leaves his throat, as Ardyn’s all the way inside of him. “You won’t leave me…” 

“Never, my boy…” 

The sex is better than he expects, not that the bar is very high to begin with. Every little push nudges him closer to another orgasm, his brain shutting down in favor of focusing on the sexual gratification his body is receiving. It becomes a blur again, as he’s brought to the edge over and over, Ardyn keeping him teetering until the last second, then takes it away from him. This is his preferred brand of torture - and he lets him know it as he screams and moans for him, begging for his orgasm. 

It’s given to him as Ardyn makes a fist around his cock, and pulls him through one, then a second, and more powerful orgasm. He breaks down into tears, the pleasure insurmountable as he writhes underneath Ardyn’s body, begging for more. 

“Is that what you want~?” Ardyn asks, as he thrusts his hips forward hard. “Another?” 

“Gods, _please_ …” Prompto nods his head. “I’ll do anything…” 

“I know you will.” The smile on his face should scare Prompto, but it doesn’t. He returns the man’s feral grin with one of his own. “Very well….” 

Two more rounds is all he can take, Prompto passing out as it becomes too much for his body to handle. But the cool chill of an elixir breaking over his body brings him back to complete alertness, and soon he's riding Ardyn’s cock, making as much noise as possible. It’s going to be a long night, and for once - he’s looking forward to it. 

***

The days pass by faster, now that Prompto has something to look forward to every single day. His meals are enjoyed in the dining room, while sitting on Ardyn’s lap. They take turns feeding one another, and sometimes their meals divulge into a ridiculous amount of sex - their food forgotten about. 

Everything is going well, until one day he hears an alarm go off. Looking up from his desk in the laboratory, he sees Ardyn go over to a monitor. “Ardyn? What’s that noise?” 

“It’s nothing, Prompto. Don’t worry - probably some intruder, or the like.” Ardyn turns the monitor off, and walks over to him. “I’ll go and check it out. Stay here for me, please?” 

The gentle caress of Ardyn’s lips against his temple has Prompto nodding his head. “I won’t go anywhere. Please - be safe?” 

“I will, my boy.” One more kiss to his lips, and then he’s alone in the laboratory. 

Something about this seems off to him, but he can’t place why. There’s a small itch in the back of his brain that’s trying to tell him something seems different as the alarm continues to blare throughout the facility, but he ignores it. Figuring that Ardyn will be back soon, he gets up from his desk, and goes to the door. It’s then that he remembers that Ardyn has asked him to stay put, and slowly turns around to walk back to his desk. 

The door to the laboratory comes flying open, and he hears someone gasp. “Prompto??” 

He turns around, and sees the person that had left him weeks ago staring back at him with a look of shock on his face. He has no idea why Noctis is so surprised to see him, when he knows very well that he had willingly left him behind. “Yes?” He asks, no longer giving a damn about this stranger standing in front of him. 

“W-What are you doing here?” The confusion in Noctis’ voice almost makes him laugh. _Does he really think I’m this stupid?_ “Gladio and Ignis are here!” 

“Oy! I told you to wait for us!” Gladio’s voice comes booming down the corridor. 

Noctis turns towards the door. “He’s in here!” 

Prompto sighs, and goes to sit back at his desk. “I don’t know what your deal is, but it’s not amusing.” 

“Prompto…?” 

The sound of Ignis’ voice causes a small wave of anxiety to assault his brain. “Sorry, Iggy - I don’t know what these two have told you, but you guys came back for nothing.” 

“Came back?” The confusion in Gladio’s voice doesn’t trigger any warning bells in his head. “What the hell is going on with him? What does he mean, came back?” 

Picking up his pen, he resumes his note taking. “I’d appreciate it if the three of you would leave.” 

“Prompto!” A hand grabs onto his shoulder, spinning him around to look at his former lover, the current King of Lucis. “Snap out of it!! What is wrong with you?!” Noctis raises his hand, and without thinking, Prompto squeezes his eyes shut tight, afraid of the blow he knows is about to happen. 

“It appears that you three are too late.” Ardyn’s voice injects relief into his mind, Prompto visibly relaxing as he hears Ardyn speak more. “Prompto has found his true place in this world.” 

Setting his pen down, he turns to look up at Ardyn, a smile on his face. “Is this the reason for the alarm going off?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Ardyn drops Noctis’ hand, and walks over to him. He closes his eyes, and moans softly as he feels his lover kiss him sweetly on the lips. 

“No fucking way.” The anger in Gladio’s voice rivals the hurt that he’d just heard Noctis speak with. 

“It appears that the Chancellor has broken Prompto.” Ignis’ voice cuts through the quiet laboratory. “He’s been brainwashed because we failed to arrive here in a timely manner.” 

His eyes meet Ardyn’s, and he shakes his head. “No, Iggy. I’m not brainwashed. I’ve come to understand that I’ve got a role to fulfill in our world.” 

“It’s supposed to be with me.” Noctis sobs, as the King shakes his head back and forth. “This is a nightmare!” 

“I’m afraid it’s your new reality.” Ardyn’s arm comes to rest over his shoulders, Prompto stepping to be closer to him. “Prompto made his own choice, and it’s something you’ll have to deal with, _Your Majesty_ ~.” 

“Shut up!” 

Prompto looks up at Ardyn, who gives a nod of encouragement. Stepping away from him, he approaches Noctis. “You left me here.” He looks over at Gladio. “Both of you.” Prompto shakes his head, as he looks back at Noctis. “You need to leave. And don’t come back here. Ever.” 

“Or what?” Gladio seethes. “You gonna kill us with that shitty aim of yours?” 

“Gladiolus.” Ignis’ voice cuts like a knife through the tension. “Apologies, Prompto. You’re right - we will take our leave, just as soon as we get the Crystal. We won’t ever bother you again.” 

He thought the Crystal was gone, but maybe there’s another one? Looking over at Ardyn, he meets his eyes. “Give it to them, Ardyn. We don’t need it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“If it means getting them out of here so we can go back to what we were doing before this unnecessary intrusion? Yes.” 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispers his name with a broken sob. “Please, don’t do this…” 

“Leave him.” Gladio grabs onto Noctis, and pulls him away. “Where’s the Crystal, you asshole?”

“Up at the top of the facility. You won’t be able to miss it.” As Ardyn tells them where it is, Prompto walks towards his lover with a loving smile on his face. He hears Noctis protest more, but soon the sounds of his three former friends disappear, leaving him alone with the one person he knows will never do to him what they did. A warm hand touches his face, his eyes closing as he rests his cheek against the palm of Ardyn’s hand. “My boy, you handled that _spectacularly_ …” 

“Are you proud of me?” He asks, lifting his face with a wanton look in his eyes. “Tell me you’re proud of me Ardyn.” 

“I’m beyond proud of you, Prompto.” Ardyn strokes his cheek, then lowers his head down towards him. “How about we retire to your bedroom, so I can show you how proud I am of you?” 

His eyes close, as he nods his head. “They won’t bother us anymore, will they?” 

“Not for a very long time.” 

“Good.” 

His fate fully sealed, he follows Ardyn up to his bedroom, where he’s shown again and again how good this new life of his can be. This is where he belongs - in Niflheim, by Ardyn’s side. 


End file.
